TMNT and NCIS
by Katie Gibbs
Summary: Frist story, but this is about a girl that has a problem...Not only that, but a strange life. Katie goes to New York, and now has to fight a blast from the past. And has only a new family, and new friends to support her.


* * *

**Just to get this clear, I own nothing but Katie and the idea for the story. When giving comments please be nice if I need to fix something.**

TMNT and NCIS

Chapter 1 Heading to New York

"Hand up!" I yelled, I pointed my gun at my Aunt Abby.

"I give!" I shot her chest, and paint covered her almost completely. She groaned and dropped her flag.

"I win!" I said. She made a face. "McGee!" Abby yelled, I felt my uncle shoot me on the leg, and I turned and shot his arm and his stomach. "OW!" He howled, then he fell. "I love paintball!"

Tony shot my arm soon after tackling me to the ground. "I think I'm starting to win this!" I shot his manhood. He yelped and fell off of me. "Sorry Uncle Tony!" I yelled pulling myself up. I laughed as I kicked his gun away.

My name is Katie Gibbs, Katie Liana Gibbs. "Ki-Ki!" I jumped to find my dad shot my arms and then my chest.

"I win…" He said pulling me up. "Ow…My sternum…" I groaned. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was my father. He is old, but I still love him. I'm 17 years old, and I'm and NCIS Jr. Operative, or Phrobie. Gibbs was his name at the office and at home. He trained me at age 7 to protect myself if he wasn't around. Oh, and I love black coffee no sugar, no cream, nothing. "Dad, do I really have to go to New York?" I asked, today was my Going-Away-Party. Tony loves to win so he chose a paintball war. I loved the paintball; I hate leaving for half a year.

Abby was my best friend here like McGee, but she hates good-byes. "Kie…Here…"

She gave me her favorite spiked bracelet.

"Abby! No, you love this!" She shook her head. "To remember us, until you come home."

She was crying slightly, I hugged her to tell her I would always come home to NCIS.

"Bye Abbes." McGee gave me his latest book, Tony gave me a can of pepper spray, Ducky gave me a whistle, and Palmer gave a lucky charm.

" Dad, I'm ready to go." He drove me to the airport.

A news reporter needed me to do a report for the year and I was chosen for it. Lucky me…

"Honey,"

"Yeah dad?"

"Be safe, and come home with no bloody holes in your clothes."

I saluted, and hugged him. "I will daddy." I got on the plane, and said good-bye to Washington D.C. and said hello New York.

* * *

----------------------------Plane station New York----------------------------

I met Reporter April O'Neil at the gate.

"Welcome to New York."

" Good to be here April." I said.

She guided me to her to her apartment. "Tell me about yourself."

"I rather not here." I was stern like my father. She didn't seem the type to get annoyed.

She was kind, and yet she was bewildered of my kind and me.

Truth is told Gibbs isn't my real father. I come from China. My mother was a farmer, and my father was a ninjustu master. He died when he found my mom died, they were murdered.

I was sent to America to be with Gibbs, because he was concerned and my mom was really an undercover USA naval officer. That was a mistake to kill my mother.

* * *

-------------------------------------April's Apartment----------------------------

"Home sweet home, Katie can you tell me about your past now?"

She was more kind then at the airport.

"I lost my parents when I was young, and I was transferred to NCIS grounds." I said plainly.

She slightly allowed her smile weaken, a sign of she wanting more information. "Special Agent Gibbs was a US military officer, he got a purple heart…He lost his first wife, and his child while he was at war. Lastly when he came home…He went insane…"

I looked at her, she was sad looking. Her eyes never left mine.

"He killed that man, is that true?"

I wanted my dad to be happy, but telling them his evil past might ruin everything.

"I will not release that information. My father was hurt and when I came to be with him…He changed a lot…" I said close to tears. "Please, excuse me…" I got up and went to the bathroom.

I sat there for a moment to think, but it was interrupted by a crash.

"NO!"

I heard, quickly I jumped to grab my gun on my leg. "Thank you 14th birthday present."

Gun first, then slowly I walked out.

"NCIS! Drop your weapon!" I yelled to a figure with a sword.

"Whoa!" I showed my badge my dad gave me.

"NCIS! Drop your weapon!"

He dropped it and held his hands over his head. "Kick it away…Slowly…"

He did so, and then I kicked it farther away.

* * *

The lights were turned off, strange if you asked me. I quickly flipped them on again.

"Oh…My…" I was looking at a giant turtle.

"Hi, Ummm…I need a good explanation don't I?"

I nodded and pointed my gun at the couch. "Sit…"

"But-"

"NOW!"

He sat down; I then turned to the closet. "Come out with your hands up!"

I yelled another turtle came out.

"We-"

"SIT DOWN!"

He ran to the couch.

"Weapons now!"

He threw nun-chucks in the floor.

"Hey Mike…"

"Hey Leo…"

I threw handcuffs at them, "Cuffs on…now!"

They panicked and put them on.

"She really is Gibbs kid."  
I heard behind me, "Freeze!" I said pointing at the person. Another turtle…Swell…

"No need to get rash with that…"

I put my gun in his face; he punched it out of my hand and into the floor.

"Ow…" I said holding my arm.

"Sorry," I grabbed my pepper spray can.

"Sorry this!" I sprayed it in his eyes. "GAA!"

I punched him, as he fell I swiped his boa staff and cuffed him while he was on his stomach.

"Wow…"

I grabbed my gun, "Your lucky Gibbs isn't here." I picked him up by the arm and sat him on the couch. "Is there any more of you that I should know about?"

"Maybe…"

I really wasn't in the mood to play games with them. Suddenly I hear breathing behind me, and I spun around. Another turtle glared at me angrily.

"Drop your weapon!" He kicked my gun out of my reach again. I swung my fist at him; he dodged it and fought back.

"Your making a big mistake you hear!" He said, and then I smirked.  
"You have no idea." I kicked his leg as he flinched I toke his weapon and he toke mine.

"Your good sir."

"You too miss."

I threw a punch, but he flipped me on my back.

"I win." He said. I smirked.

"In your dreams," I said. I rolled to face his back and kicked his shell into the air. He flew over the table and hit the floor. "I should have you all under arrest for the assault of a NCIS officer." I said tossing him with the others on the couch.

"Well, you started all of it." One said. He wore an orange mask. That's when I noticed they all wore different color masks.

"Names."

"Your's first."

"Kie."

"Kie? What kind of name is that?" I rolled my eyes and said to them.

"I don't give my real name till I get your real names." I looked at them one at a time.

"Leo, I think we should tell her…"

"Don!"

"Hey!" I yelled as they argued at one another.

"NAMES!"I said. I watched my dad while he interrogated.

"Leo."

"Mikey."

"Don."

"Raph."

They said in order blue, orange, purple, and red.

"Katie Gibbs." I said sipping coffee April got me a while back. "Eww. Sugar." I threw it away.

"You like black coffee, am I correct?" Don asked as I made my own coffee, I nodded to answer him. I needed their trust maybe they knew where April was.

"Where is April O'Neil?" I asked. They froze; they didn't even look at me.

"HEY!" I yelled slamming my hands on to the table. They flinched as I yelled. Must have scared them a little. "Where is April O'Neil?" I almost yelled.

"She as kidnapped by ninjas!" Mikey yelled.

"Mike!"

"She yelled first." He said looking down in shame.

I groaned rubbing my forehead. "Something wrong?" Don asked, but I couldn't speak.

* * *

I reopened my eyes, and blinked.

I saw Gibbs lying on the floor covered in blood. "Dad, no…Dad!" I was screaming.

I was holding myself looking at the nightmare I haven't had in two years.

He lay there starring at me…Blank…

"Stop looking at me…Gibbs… STOP!" I whimpered, my heart was hurting again, but this time it burned like a thousand fires.

Ari was holding a gun over his head, "Hey…Miss me?"

"You…You…" I wanted to say something, but my heart was hurting too much.

"Hee, One reason your daddy sent you here so he won't have to worry about you any more…Or keeping you safe…He'll care for only himself once again, and he can go back to building his boat without you to bug him…" He gloated.

"Shut up!" I screamed covering my ears and finally I curled into a ball. The air got cold, and then it was warm again. "Katie! Katie, Wake up!" I blinked, Abby stood over me with a worried look. "Aunt Abby?" She smiled and helped me up.

* * *

"Ow…My head…"

"Katie, you past out…Did Ari come back?" I only nodded.

She hugged me, nearly choking me to death. "A-Abby! Air!" I yelled, she released me quickly and backed up.

"What are you doing here?" She handed me a note. It was from my dad.

'Dear Katie,

I know you've been gone for a day, but I was worried. When you were little you had nightmares of Ari when he threatened to kill me. Please be warned, Duck said this would come and strike you again. Anyway Abby came to keep her eye on you.

Love Gibbs

P.S. Abby has coffee I made for you.'

I looked at Abby. "Here." She gave it to me and laughed. I drank it remember dad's voice in my head. "Where are-" I looked around and saw the turtles loaming over us. "Holy Crap!"

I looked for my gun, but Raph had it. "Sorry doll, not this time."

He smirked, "Abby are you freaking out in your head?" She nodded, but still smiled.

"Oh, You this at home." She handed me a stuffed alligator. I hugged it making it burp. "BURRRPPP!"

"Tommy! Where were you?"

The turtles starred at me, but Mikey was laughing at the burp.

"Hi, My name is Abby, You seem to have met my nice, young, and now single friend Katie."

"ABBY!" I yelled. She was surprised.

"What?" I shook my head as I pulled my necklace looking for a key, but it was gone.

"Abby…" I glared at her. She was sheepish and grabbed the key from her pocket.

"You were past out, and he said he could help you." She said looking at me.

"Ow…" I said. I was injured.

"Yeah, your head hit the floor hard." Don said touching the bump on my head.

"Ow!"

" Sorry…" He gently placed a rag on it.

"Dudette, what happened?" Mikey asked, as I drank the rest of my coffee.

"It was a nightmare…" I tried to stand, but I fell backward.

"Whoa…" It was a head rush.

"Slow down, your body needs to rest." Leo said when he caught me before I fell.

"You should listen to him." Abby said helping me to the couch. "April's gone Abby. I'm not resting till I find her!"

I tired to stand, but she said, "No, you are not Gibbs! You could die cause of this bump!"

She said, I was laid down on my back as she covered me with a blanket.

"Abby, She's a person who I might have to bring home in body-bag!"

The turtles stiffened, I felt the air warm up again.

"Ari is still out there I know…But you have to let go of Kate." She said holding my hand…No…How could I forget the woman who saved my dad…I can't…

* * *

I hope you like the first chapter…Sorry if it's a little long…Umm…please comment on how I can make it better. Katie's out cold now! Abby's turn to tell her story to the turtles! What will happen? Read it to find out!


End file.
